Written in Stone
by Evelyn Dark
Summary: From the moment a person was born their destiny was set in stone, some knew of theirs while others had no clue. If one girl had the knowledge to the fate of a world, would she risk it all to keep it the same way or die trying. /self-insert\
1. Fate

_**Disclaimer:**_I, Evelyn Dark, do not own Tales of Symphonia.

╫_**Written in Stone╫**_

_**Written by: Evelyn Dark**_

_**«Chapter 1»**__**  
Fate **_

_**㹏**__**--**_**Anki****_--_****_㹏_**

**_(Chapter edited)_**

_September 14, 2008_

_Life you could say sucked, and I mean it sucked. Why in the world would someone pick me to keep a world in order, I mean there are lots of people who could do a better job then me. Heck there are lots of people who are better then me, so then why was I the one stuck baby sitting a soon to be hero and his entourage. Why was I the one to have to make sure the dork lived, the one to throw her life away just to protect some world I thought didn't even exist._

_What has Fate gotten me into? _

I was hot, I was sweaty, I felt proud even happy despite the fact that I looked really bad at the moment. Turning my black marching hat around, I slipped the red wooly coat off from me to sling over my shoulder and continue to hum on my way to the bus. Though I felt bad that Mandy, my flute, lost it's screw during the parade route. Thankfully the wonderful drum major and my director fixed the problem to my dilemma with a piece of hay straw. Yes a hay straw, surprisingly it held and allowed me to play our song. I felt proud because I heard a lot of people hollering our school name, though I was pretty sure it was the people in our town that hollered it.

So you got me I'm a band geek, but I'm proud of it even though I really needed a shower because my hair was sticking to my head from all the sweat. Getting near the bus I was met with my band director.

"Hey Angela, did it hold," Mrs. Lovington asked pointing at the flute that was carefully grasped in my other hand, that was not holding on to my jacket.

"Actually it did," I said looking down at my flute, looking back up my band teacher I smiled while she just made a little cry of excitement.

"That's great," she said with enthusiasm, before she turned with a clipboard in hand going to the bus crying out about the sign out sheet that was on the clipboard. I mingled a bit to see some band student parent try and hunt Mrs. Lovington down as she went the opposite direction. I went into the bus to get out of my band cloths and organize it as much as I could, on a bus anyway. Just when we were about to leave from the parade route area some random 7th grader on the bus, and I have no clue as to why he was there, exclaimed something to us.

"Mrs. Lovington our bass drum is out in the ditch," that of course pissed her off. So we made the bus stop so our stick boy could go fetch the 600 dollar drum, and actually squeeze it through the small doors and into a seat.

Well once done with the drama for the day the bus made its way back to the home base, we--the stick boys and I--started to sing little songs like Row row row your boat and the wheels on the bus. Yeah we're lame so deal with it, I was pretty glad when I got home I was tired despite the fact that the parade route was nothing compared to the one in Carrolton or the one time during the Apple Festival were we totally lost our way and kept walking for a very long time trying to find the bus. It was tiring when you were carrying a Saxophone and a holster for the bass drum and some water bottles; it was even stupider when you were the one to hold them at your own will.

Well I dive head first into my bed, not really caring to change my cloths to my pajamas, which was Eeyore even though I hate him. So I dozed off before waking up in the middle of the night just staring at my pillow, I of course had the strangest dream ever my dream were I was on this gravel path way and I was walking towards some kind of light. I thought I've seen the gravel path somewhere but it just wasn't coming to me.

Jumping out of bed I made my way to the kitchen to get myself a little midnight snack and maybe pace for a while to think of where I saw that path before. Just about halfway of biting into my sandwich did I realize were I saw that path before, I've been there before. It just so happens that the path way was in my neighborhood, it was like a few blocks from were I lived. Hurrying up to eat my sandwich I whipped my hands together to get the crumbs off of my hands as I quietly sped to my room to grab my jacket.

Right about half way through my way to the path right after donning my jacket and heading out the door in the middle of the night and walking in a fast pace through the empty streets of my block and taking a right did I start asking myself why I was going there in the _middle_ of the night. Taking a few more steps did I start to panic, well you would start to panic to if you were walking around you neighborhood in the middle of the night and you let your imagination get to you.

I just shivered as I started to come up with the many ways I could die here, were some random person just jumped out of no were and started to beat me and then rape me. Or were a car would come out of no where the driver drunk and he/she didn't know I was there and I got ran over. Or… I wasn't going to think anymore or I might chicken out and turn right back--even though once again I don't know why I was going there in the first place.

Tacking a sharp left I started to pick up my pace before taking another right then a left when I stopped right in my tracks to see the little gravel path that curved right behind some trees. I slowly made my way down the path, my eyes trained on a bush that was on the curve. This hadn't been my first time waking up in the middle of the night wanting to come here, but the last time when I got close to the curve the bush rattled and it scared the shit out of me. So then I started to walk backwards with my eyes on the bush then started to run backwards letting my eyes go back to the street roads when I got back to them.

Stopping a few feet away from the bushes I stood there and waited to see if the bushes would rattle, when it didn't I made that turn. Turning around I started to run backwards with my eyes on the bushes, not letting my eyes to wonder till the bushes was out of my site then I turned back around to keep going down the gravel road. When I got to the end of it I found myself at the clearing again that had this sort of waste pond, you know the place were all the poo that you poop go down the toilet yeah that place. Thankfully it wasn't that much full and it didn't stink, going around the pond I made my way to the side were the fence was that encircled the area. Keeping near the fence I found the little hole under the fence just big enough for me to squeeze, once under I kept to the fence once again finding the corner of the other side of the fence.

There as the corner that kept the fences together was this thick log the protruded from the ground and near it was a sturdy branch that I could use to heave myself over the fence. Taking one of my hand to hold on to the large log and putting one of my foot on the branch I slowly heaved myself over onto the other side, patting my hand to the side of my jeans to get rid of the dirt on the log I made my way down the tree infested area to the other clearing.

Looking around the area the certain force that drove me here just vanished, I was really unsure really but soon my eyes wondered up to the sky. It was really great this night not a single cloud that covered the stars, and soon my eyes wondered once again to the moon. I really loved the moon I even name it Lady Lunar for its round pale color and how it held such majestic qualities. After a few minutes of staring I suddenly start to realize that it was a full moon, even that the moon was starting to glow a soft blue color.

I just raised my eye brow at that, which was something you didn't expect everyday. Nor was the crouching figure behind me waiting for the right time to pounce, I of course looked down at the ground to make sure the grass wasn't purple then looked back only to be tackled by something and hear my head hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

My head hurt like hell, and I felt groggy I put my hand up to my head noticing that I was in a bright room due to the light that was penetrating my eye lids. Slightly opening my eyes I hissed and closed them back, I was really like a vampire when it came to bright lights when I was like in the dark for some time. Slightly opening my eyes again, I blinked a bit trying to regain my lost vision. Getting up I started to survey the area through my scrunched eyes, from what I could tell I was in a white place the just was endless at every direction and some fog that curled at my feet.

Making a full 360 degree turn I was scared stiff to find a lady smiling at me, it kind of creeped my out. Swallowing I gave a small wave as I started at her with my big eyes, she was really beautiful. I mean she had porcelain white skin and blazing red hair and emerald green eyes, I stiffened even more as her eyes just pierce my soul I shivered as some goose bumps formed on my arms. She wore a sort of pink thin clothing that billowed out from her in a feather sort of way.

"Uh… hello," I said with a nervous smile, she just stood there with a smile which was really starting to tick me off.

"Hello young one," she said in a bell like voice, it made me flinch at how my voice sounded like compared to hers. Then my questioning self kicked into full gear, I mean if you were in an unknown area and just found this person to pop up when the place was empty in the beginning you started to ask some things.

"Where am I, who are you, and why am I here," I asked in a hurried tone, nervousness was dripping off of my tongue. Her smile just widened even more as I just got more ticked off; don't ask me why but I just was, you got a problem with it.

"To answer you questions young one this is the dimension between worlds, and I am Fate controller of time and the threads of fate that are woven and intertwined to mortals," she said in her silver bell voice, I don't know why but I had a feeling that I was either talking to a goddess or a drug addict who was seriously smoking to much pot for their own good. Though she hadn't really answered my last question, then as if she could read my mind she answered.

"You are here, young one, to help me," she said with a warm smile. Translations: _I dragged you crummy little ass over here to do my bidding because I'm just too lazy to do it myself. _Since I was thinking that it was no surprise that I had look that made her think that I was calling her crazy or that I was confused.

"A goddess can not interact with mortals, only other mortals may," she said even then her smile didn't vanish. So then my guess of her being a goddess and not a drug addict was correct or semi, but anyway from that I came up with another translation. _As I said before since I'm such a beautiful goddess I do not think that I should sink so low to you mortals dirty ways, so I shall have you do it for me since your just a insignificant thing compared to me so you have to do as I say. _Snapping out of my little translations I had a sudden question to ask once again, though I think she's getting tired of me already.

"So what does that have to do with me," I asked, not quite sure if I should trust the lady or not--even when I had this little voice in my head scream drug addict still.

"You will know when the time has come, but for now safe travels," she said as she walked right up to me kissing me on the forehead. I was to shock to step back and punch her and say "whore why you do that, I ain't you bitch' but of course I was watching to much TV for my own good. Then as I stood there I started to blink as my vision started to blur, soon I was getting so woozy I fell down and I blacked out. Through all the black that surrounded me I could hear a faint voice in the back ground far off.

"If you need of anything, do not hesitate to ask me,"

_**Evelyn Dark: **__P_revet (hello) my friends, I just could resist a self insert because I just love having other ToS character torture each other so I thought why not myself torture them. It was interesting, though Fate is really getting on my nerves with her stupid smiles. Anyway nakemiin (good bye) ^^

_**Mooching with the Renegades: Part one**_

_Of course the silver haired boy was Genis and with his little devious acting skills he got to ditch us, which I hope is to tell the others and get help but if he wasn't I was sure to haunt him in his sleep for the rest of his life. The 'Renegades' as I have remember their name slugged Lloyd into a cell while I was on the other side waiting for our death sentence, well that's what our guards were saying anyway. I just hoped that Lloyd would wake up soon because I hardly doubt I knew how to pick a lock._

_**㹏**__**--**_**Ren'ai, Pi-su, ken Koudou****_--_****_㹏_**

**_㹏_**--Love, Peace, and Justice--**_㹏_**


	2. Mooching with the Renegades: Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**_I, Evelyn Dark, do not own Tales of Symphonia.

╫_**Written in Stone╫**_

_**Written by: Evelyn Dark**_

_**«Chapter 2»**__**  
Mooching with the Renegades: Part 1 **_

_**㹏**__**--**_**Settou motte za Renegades: Bu Ichi****_--_****_㹏_**

**_(Chapter edited)_**

This was horrible; I kept looking around my surroundings totally confused as to where I am. Yup I woke up to hiss once more at the sun, I tried my best not to freak out when I found myself in the middle of the desert. Yup you heard me right; I was stuck in the middle of a desert neither with nothing but sand and more sand; nor with any water or food and only the cloths on my back.

Squinting my eyes, as they slowly burn from the intense rays of the sun. It was so hot I was already baking. So I did the only thing that I could, walk aimlessly in till I found some town. That is if some really cracked up people would actually build a town in the middle of the desert like this, but I guess I shouldn't try my luck.

Putting my hand over my eyes, I looked around to see where I should head first. Taking a few minutes to really look at my surroundings, I just sighed in defeat. There was nothing but sand in my vision so kicking up some sand I started to tread through the sandy wasteland. When I walk and have nothing to do I usually plunge into my thoughts.

That white place and the goddess. Was it real and this place just so happen to be where I would find the one I'm suppose to protect and keep with the flow of time. Right now I really wanted to punch this woman for dragging me all the way into the middle of the desert; the least she could do was drop me near a village or something. I just groaned putting my platinum blonde hair behind my ears; I froze feeling my ears then looked at my hair.

"What the crap," I said pulling at my hair, and then putting both of my hands over my ears feeling the point in them. I just blinked a bit, the last time I checked I had round ears and ash colored boy short hair. Now I had pointy ears and really light blonde hair that looked almost white, I just started to panic again for the few hours or days. I was going to find the nearest place to look at myself, blinking again I looked to see check out my cloths.

I wore some type of white cloths with lime green stripes on them, and white capree pants with some black shoes. The last I checked again of course I was wearing blue denim capree jeans and a white and red vertical striped shirt. Okay this was really freaky, shaking my head I just continued still deep in thought about how my appearance could have changed. It really didn't make any sense, so of course I didn't pay attention and notice a little village with a wall around it till I tripped over a rock. Landing on the ground face first into the sand I started to spit the stuff out, I was really getting sick and tired of this stupid desert already. Getting up with a huff I patted my cloths down getting the sand off, it was already getting in the wrong areas as of yet.

Shaking my head to get rid of the sand I froze when I saw the village, smiling I jumped up and cried with happiness wasting no time I ran towards the town. Walking through the town I saw brown and more brown, there were many brown buildings made out of stone looking to the left I found some more houses. I gasped when I found some houses caved in and destroyed, narrowing my eyes I had a sort of weird feeling like I saw it sometime before. Letting my eyes linger some more I started to walk forward getting many stares from some men, I just looked back at them with my evil eye.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," I barked at them, they instantly turned their gaze from me while I kept my walk straight through the town. Near the middle or the back of the city I saw some palm trees and a bright clear water before, holding my stomach I instantly remember I never ate when I got home and my throat was dry from the long walk in the desert.

Near the little dock of the oasis, as I remember my teacher calling it which is a body of water in the desert, was a little boy standing there trying to look macho and a little dog sitting under the shad of a palm tree with a lady next to the dog. Once again I had that feeling that I have been there before, walking towards the dock the boy kept his gaze on me immediately looking at me suspiciously. I just rolled my eyes as I knelt down with my hands on the edge of the dock so as not to fall. Catching my reflecting I just gasped, my hair of course was platinum blonde cut so I would have long bangs in the front and super short hair in the back and my pointy ears stuck out from my fine hair. My eyes surprisingly were the same, it had that hazel sunflower look that sprouted from my black pupils and had the blue and green on the outside that made it look gray. I know I have weird eyes, but I like them you hardly see people with many different colored eyes.

"Are you so into your beauty that you have to gasp ever time you see yourself, elf," the boy said rudely to me. Turning my head sharply to the boy, I was so close to pushing the guy into the Oasis and see if a sand dweller could swim. Getting up I narrowed my eyes as I glared at him with a smirk on my face, the boy flinched as I leaned forward.

"You wanna see if a little boy can swim," I asked him icily, he just gulped and tried to put his little big macho fiasco on yet again only to fail miserably. Turning sharply I walked away to head for the little tent that sat at a corner near the Oasis, curiosity getting the better of me and my anger fading in an instant I opened the flap of the tent I gasped.

There stood a lady with a crystal ball; of course she got the wrong impression that I was quite impressed by her. To tell you the truth I finally realized were I was, man was I stupid but you can't blame me I only rented the game two times. I was in Triet the desert town in Sylvarant, blinking there for a few minutes I turned around to run right out the tent to have the fortune teller finally realize that my gasp wasn't for her.

Running down the street a snaked a sharp left looking at the bulletin board, and there it was. The poorly drawn wanted poster of Lloyd Irving, I put my hand to my mouth to stifle a snicker from me. I sure hope this wasn't how he really looked like, or those poor Lloyd fans would be infatuated with an ugly guy. Letting a little snicker escape my lips once more I walked backwards only to realize something yet again.

I was in Sylverant a very dangerous place with monsters lurking around every corner, and I was a weaponless girl with no money and no food. How was I ever going to survive in a place like this, or find the regeneration group, especially Lloyd? I figured it was Lloyd since he's like the hero here or soon to be hero, but anyway money would be nice.

Putting my hands on my hips I suddenly started to feel my little pouch that I was sure was empty a few seconds ago, opening it up sure enough there were some Gald pieces. Furrowing my eyes brows I just became even more mystified, _"_If you need of anything, do not hesitate to ask me," remembering that I looked up.

_Uhhh…. thank you Fate._

I said remembering the goddess's name.

Your welcome little one.

I jumped startled at the sudden sound of the voice, looking around to see if anyone saw me jump I let a sigh of relief escape my lips when everyone just minded their own business. Shaking my head I came up with the first thing to do with the money, buy food then a weapon. Keeping my hand on my pouch of money I walked over to a store booth that I was sure was the food booth.

"Hello sir," I said with a smile, the man looked at me and gave a friendly smile back. Looking at what he had I figured I should go with the basics and just buy stuff to make a sandwich, because I hardly doubt I could make any fancy stuff like Genis. Handing over the correct amount of Gald and taking my food I walked over to a little shed kind of place near the inn. Gathering my items, I realized for the fourth time that day I had nothing to carry it with so hurrying over to another booth I bought a backpack that was just right for me. It was of course a simple messenger bag, wrapping my items in their respective bags and stuffing it in the messenger bag I made my way over to the weapons shop. The guy was big and gruff, I meekly gave a small smile as I looked at what he had.

"What'll you be buying," he asked in his really rough deep voice, looking up trying not to show my nervousness just smiled again.

"I'm looking for a weapon that isn't to heavy and that I can wield," I said letting my eyes wonder back to the weapons. The man gave a thoughtful sound then reached over to the kadema giving it to me to hold.

"Since you're an elf, I would think this would be good for ye magic," he said, looking at it I gave it a little bob seeing if I could do a fireball. Suddenly I could feel this warmth in my body only to be hit in the head with the ball, shaking my head I smiled meekly again handing it over. Again this guy called me an elf, like the kid so my thoughts were either I'm an elf or a half elf.

The man handed over a bow and arrow to me, blinking I just pulled back the string trying to keep the arrow steady and let it loose only to almost hit the other booth guy in the head. Standing there shocked the weapons guy just took the bow from my hands slowly.

"So maybe those weren't the best of weapons for ye," he said putting the bow away. Then he took out a thin bladed sword, it look like a rapier and it happen to be something like that.

"This is a foil the lightest sword there ever could be made," he said hesitantly giving it to me, taking it by the hilt I swung it around with ease. It actually was balance in my hands and was really light weight. Smiling to him he smiled back happy that I didn't hurt myself or anyone around. Paying over the 5, 000 Gald for the weapon I walked back to the inn with my foil strapped to my waist with my bag hanging on the other side.

I stopped in my steps when I saw some people near the entrance of the gate to the town, there on the ground was a red clad teen and a little silver haired boy near the teen, tears in his eyes. Near the two were some helmet heads surrounding them, of course my protective instincts kicked in. I wasn't one to let a bunch of people bully, even though I hardly doubt this was even close to bulling something more extreme perhaps. Walking over to them then to a run I stopped near them like a totally idiot that I was, do I expect myself to take on these kind of guys no but I could yell at them.

"Hey what do you think your doing," I yelled at them. All of their heads turned to me, except the unconscious teen. Of course the silver head boy sniffled looking at me, while the other guys took a step forward with their swords out. Standing there I realized that I had no chance against them, especially with the red clad boy being at sword point, not gun point, so I did the most rational thing. I made a little peace sign while I smiled hesitantly.

"I come in peace,"

Of course the silver haired boy was Genis and with his little devious acting skills he got to ditch us, which I hope is to tell the others and get help but if it wasn't I was sure to haunt him in his sleep for the rest of his life. The 'Renegades' as I have remember their name slug Lloyd into a cell while I was on the other side waiting for our death sentence, well that's what our guards were saying anyway. I just hoped that Lloyd would wake up soon because I hardly doubt I know how to pick a lock.

With nothing to do I just stared at one of the guards back, I was surprised to see a greenish hue around him. Blinking my eyes I looked again, this time it was gone-- no I do not do drugs, I'm not like that but don't worry I was doubting myself for sometime on the green hue. Again staring at his back concentrating I found to see a green hue around him and his partner. Blinking again I just lay against the wall sitting on the bench; I closed my eyes and just dismissed that for another time.

After an hour of two with me and the guards bickering constantly I heard the soft moan come from the cell over from me. Opening one of my eyes, I looked at the guards as they didn't even notice Lloyd was awake, what idiots.

"Hey you okay," I said to Lloyd, to comfortable to move my position. I heard some scrapes before I got an answer.

"Yeah I think so," came the weak reply from Lloyd. The guards of course turned around to glare at us.

"Hey you two, shut up," said the guard I named Bob. I just glared back sticking my tongue out at him, well that just made him fume even more.

"Make us, Bob," I said with a sneer. Under Bob's helmet I could have swore he was turning red with embarrassment or anger, either of the two I could care less.

"My name isn't Bob, elf" he said with a sneer back, I just rolled my eyes.

"You look like a Bob to me, dip shit," I countered at him. He just fumed even more as he turned his back to me, I just smirked with satisfaction. Jeff, the other guard I had name left sometimes ago, leaving poor old Bob to deal with me. So since he was the only one, he had to walk back and forth by our cells, so as to not let us escape.

"So any ideas on getting out of here," I whispered to Lloyd, hoping that he would have his sorceress' ring with him. Of course I just got a curse as a reply from Lloyd.

"Damn I don't have the Sorceress' ring, but if the guy was distracted I could pick my lock and open yours" Lloyd said; I just hit my head on the wall. That what I get for jinxing it, leaning my head on the wall I came up with a solution. Letting that same warm feeling that I had before fill me up I held my hand outstretch hoping my aim would make its make.

"Fire ball," I whispered as three small fire balls shot from my hand through the bars and hit the guard right in the butt. Yelling with a yelp as his butt caught on fire, I whispered a silent yes, and Bob ran out of the hall into another room. Lloyd of course not wasting any time started to pick his lock and after a few minutes later I got a yell of 'got it' from the other cell. Closing my eyes I waited for Lloyd to open my door, thankfully the guy was too dumb to question as to why he would let me out.

"How'd you get here?" I sure knew how to jinx my luck, opening my eyes I looked at the voice of the person who was Lloyd. Lloyd whore a dwarves outfit which was a red coat with lots of buttons as well as bright red gloves and a blue pant overalls that where tucked in his bright red boots. I'm not sure but I'm sure lots of people have thought that Dirk had gotten bored and decided to put some 'extra' buttons. Getting back to thought I looked at his face, he had brown hair that messily put in a spike that kind of curved to the side, he had this sort of chocolate brown eyes with a little hint of wine in them.

"Trying to save your little ass," I said bluntly. He just turned the same color as his coat, got to punching in the little key pad near my cell door. With a little beep the cells receded into the ceiling, getting up I walked out my little cell and stopped near Lloyd.

"Thanks, now I suggest we look for our weapons and things," I said to him, I just a nod of a head in reply. Not far from our cells we found a little dent in the hall that held out things, walking over towards my stuff I got to buckle a belt around my waist and put my Foil in a little loop in the belt. Grabbing my bag and hulling it over my shoulder I turned around to see Lloyd fasten the last belt to his waist and put his to twin swords in their sheaths. When he turned around he flashed me a smile, turning around I rolled my eyes; just because I had to protect him didn't mean I had to be buddy buddy with him.

Stalking down the hall way and snaking to the left I could hear the thudding foot steps of Lloyds as he tried to catch up stopping to my pace when he got to my side.

"I'm Lloyd Irving," he said holding his hand out for me to shake, looking at it I turned my attention back to the hall way before us. Obviously he was trying to start a conversation, I know I'm being cold but I'm in no mood to be nice, you would be to if some goddess just dumped you in some world that you thought was only a game. In the side of my vision I saw him pull his hand back, rolling my eyes I chewed on the side of my cheek.

"Yomi," I said keeping my eyes on the hall ways, we were coming to a door. Strangely when I was about to say my name, another just slipped out. It sounded like me, but it was like I didn't even say it at all. Staring at the ground as we walked I was interrupted by his intellectual reply.

"Huh,"

"I said my name is Yomi," I said turning my head to him; he just blinked a few seconds in confusion before it turned into a lopsided grin. I just rolled my eyes once again.

"Halt, what do you think you two are doing," came the commanding voice, turning around Lloyd and I found three Renegade solders standing there. The one in the front, who I presumed was the speaker, had his sword out while the two in the back had a whip while the other had a crossbow. In the corner of my eyes I could see Lloyd reach for his swords, his eyes narrowing, looking back at them I just smiled.

"Why we're mooching off of ya," I said, of course one of them actually understood as to what I meant and he reached for his whip, whipping it to the ground with a snarl. While the other two just looked at each other with confused looks I took my chance and pulled out Robin, yes I named the sword and no I'm do not have problems.

Lloyd of course was way a head of me and had already charged at the swordsman, so I went for the crossbowman. Running forward and swinging Robin to his right side he blocked it with the cross bow. Kicking him really hard in the leg I took my chance of his burst of pain to cleave my foil to his neck, not daring to look at the blood forming around him when he crumpled to the floor I cried out in pain when I got hit in the side by the whip man. It was my right side, the one I held my foil with so switching it to my left so not cause anymore pain. Side stepping I was able to evade his whip, before launching myself at him. Balling up my right arm I ignored the pain as I threw a punch at his face and used that momentum to twirl around and catch him in the side with Robin.

Adrenaline coursing through my blood I stepped back and took a deep breath through my teeth so I wouldn't cry out again. Putting my foil before me, I readied for another attack from him if it ever came. He straightened himself as he snarled at me; I just made a hissing sound in reply. When he raised his whip at me I took my chance and ran at him barley being able to side step his whip attack again and I took the hilt of the foil and hit him in the temple. At that strike he crumpled to the floor dead or alive, I really didn't care I just wanted to get out of here already.

Stepping back I took more deep breaths to calm my breathing problem down and my heart beat too. Looking over to the side I saw Lloyd kneeling down as he caressed his cut on his shoulder. Walking over to him hissing at my burning side I tried an attempt at first aid. Feeling the warmth spread through my body, but not a warm as the fire ball spell.

"First aid," I whispered as a green glow appeared around Lloyd and then faded. Lloyd looked up at me a smiled; I just turned around and went to healing my wounded side. Feeling that soft warmth spread through me, the green glow appeared around me as the wound slowly closed up and heal. The pain sadly was still there, but it was like a dull thudding pain in the background.

"Uh… Thanks," Lloyd said when I turned around to him; he just looked at the floor as he scratched his head.

"Yeah yeah, thank me when we get the hell out of here," I said dully. Lloyd looked back up to me and nodded his head, and then we took off to the door that was just around the corner. The room was a lot different then the halls, I mean it still had the same color theme. Blue, silver, and some gold or green; but this place had this huge tube like thing in the middle and two robotic fish things that glided around. Looking around I was interrupted with this whooshing sound and remembered that a bunch of guards came around here, taking Lloyd by his sleeve and throwing him down to the little hole near the tube thing I jumped down next to him as I pushed him against the little box down there.

"What the…" Lloyd began before put my hand over his mouth. I put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quite, looking up I listened to what the guards had to say.

_**Evelyn Dark: **_ha this is rich, I live for cliff hangers. I know I could have kept going till they got out of the renegades but this is like already over 4, 000 words and I'm just plain to lazy. I would like to thank Maiyatsumi for little play through in reminding me that Lloyd is red and ZhenRini for distracting me with her/his artwork so you guys had to wait longer.^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, in till next time. Nakemiin ^^

_**Mooching with the Renegades: Part 2**_

_Letting my eyes linger on the room, I looked behind me to see why Lloyd was quite. When turning around did I realize that I lost Lloyd._

"_Oh crap," I said with exasperation looking at the absent form of Lloyd, my shoulders sagging. _

_**㹏**__**--**_**Ren'ai, Pi-su, ken Koudou****_--_****_㹏_**

**_㹏_**--Love, Peace, and Justice--**_㹏_**


	3. Mooching with the Renegades: Part 2

_**Evelyn Dark**__**: **_'Ello, I have just one thing or maybe two to say before you get to read the chapter unless you just skipped this and went ahead. Anyway I have a shot out to the awesome and great AnimeAngel809, who was so kind in spamming my email—in a good way. I'm so sorry I didn't get this up in three days like I told you TT_TT. I lied, that's the only excuse I could come up with besides the fact that I got lazy and I blame Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. Now that I think about it I only had one thing to say anyway continue.

_**Disclaimer**__**- **_I do not own Tales of Symphonia

╫_**Written in Stone╫**_

_**Written by: Evelyn Dark**_

_**«Chapter 3»**__**  
Mooching with the Renegades: Part 2 **_

_**㹏**__**--**_**Settou motte za Renegades: Bu Ni****_--_****_㹏_**

**_(Chapter edited)_**

_Yuan office, Yuan's office, where the hell is Yuan's office._ I just growled as I took another turn, looking around the hall way for any door that resembled as the Seraph's—which by the way looks like just about every door in the base just my luck. Running through the hall way, hearing my shoes hit the floor like tip-tap-tip-tap making sure not to freak out—which I did a lot at first thinking it was a renegade following me but after a while I've learned that their foot steps were like a parading elephants with some buzzing noises from the rat like robots that came with them. Looking at a door at the end of the hallway, I bit the side of my cheek as I came to the decision of checking that place out and maybe getting an idea of where to be.

Skidding to a halt to wait for the door to open automatically, I had made a past mistake in slamming into the door for not paying attention. Let's just say that Lloyd will learn not to laugh at me if he doesn't want to be in pain, or get my 'evil' glare as he says. Hearing and watching the door go swoosh I bound forward taking out my rapier and holding it in front of me, looking around for any possible threats. Seeing none I kept my rapier in my hand just incase some lone renegade happens to come in, again this has happened to me before; I'm starting to learn from my mistakes and Lloyd's, but mostly Lloyd's because he makes more of them.

Looking around I found myself in a blue and gray room with a computer terminal and a round circle in front of me, it looked like it opened up for something. All the rest of the stuff was just wires and tubes that seem to keep the computer working and other things that I didn't even know. Examining the place to see where I am it clicked as I remembered that this was where the group stole Yuan's Rehairds. Smiling it gave me an idea, more of a back up plan as I was still trying to come up with some lie to tell to the group so I could join them. If I happen to separate from them, before the tower I'll at least be able to get to Tethe' Alla.

Which I'm sure I'm not going to the tower, I'm pretty sure Kratos won't have the guts to kill his own son and I'm sure that the group will become powerful enough to take down Remiel. The only worry I have is if the Renegades will come in time to save the group from Mithos, that's my main concern. If I do have a chance to travel with the group, I'll have to keep a close eye on their progress in strength and if they don't seem strong enough I just might have to come along. Hey free chance in riding a dragon, I'm up for that.

Letting my eyes linger on the room, I looked behind me to see why Lloyd was quite. When turning around did I realize that I lost Lloyd.

"Oh crap," I said with exasperation looking at the absent form of Lloyd, my shoulders sagging.

**Angela has just earned the title of**

_**Lone Wolf**_

**It's not that she doesn't like company; it's that she looses her companions.**

_Great I lost him, don't tell me I'm going to have to turn around and go looking for him. Hmmmm there could be a possibility that he's found Yuan's office._ I lit up at the thought, maybe if I find him in time I could see his little encounter. That's just something I can't miss, taking a step forward I realized why I was standing here for thinking. Turning around I ran over to the terminal, looking at the computer I narrowed my eyes and furrowed my eye brows as I tried to figure this thing out.

Pressing a green button I found the computer terminal to turn on, smiling in my victory I started to brows around the computer data. Looking over the words I found the word Rheaird listed and I used the ball like mouse to click on it, there I found some commands. Scrolling through I clicked on open hanger, waiting a few seconds I felt the rumble as the circle opened in half to show a lime green air craft. That had to be a Rheaird, now then were to store it.

_Uh... Oh mighty Goddess Fate, you wouldn't happen to have an extra … wing pack on ya would you?_ I asked looking up; I heard a silver bell chuckle. Waiting there for a few minutes, I frowned as I turned around and right there next to the computer terminal was a brown and white back bag. It was small enough to fit in my messenger bag, walking forward I lifted it up and walked over towards the Rheaird.

There I froze realizing I didn't even know what to do, thinking it over some I opened it up and pointed it at the Rehaird. I nearly dropped the bag when I found the Rheaird to vanish in a puff of smoke, well since I didn't drop the bag I fell on my butt. Getting up I rubbed my butt, sighing I turned back around to find the little machine where you could buy some gels.

I knew it would be best to buy some now so I didn't have to waste my mana on healing Lloyd; he just had to blindly run out in the front of a battle and get hurt. I was already getting a headache from so much use of mana, so it would be best to stock up some orange gels and apple gels for Lloyd. Grabbing some Gald I stepped up forward towards the yellow machine and inserted some Gald, pressing the button near a picture of an orange gel I selected the amount I wanted and had to put some more Gald just to buy it. I did the same thing for the apple gel, turning around I made a head start jump to gather my speed and run out of the room and back into the labyrinth like hall ways.

An ear piercing alarm seems to start scaring the crap out of me, jumping up into the air I looked around to see red lights starting to flash. _Oh great, I'm definitely going to have a headache._

After many times of opening a door in the base and finding things I really didn't want to see, I finally came to a door. Looking at the door I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door open, peeking inside I found it empty. Going in farther mostly out of curiosity I jumped when I heard the door slam shut. Turning so fast I almost tripped over my own feet I saw Yuan glaring at me.

"Oh this is just craptastic," I said sarcastically under my breath, my hand reaching for my foil, Robin. We just stood there staring at each other; from there I could observe him. I know that sounded a bit creepy okay, but what can I say, I'm a Yuan fan. He had turquoise eyes and cerulean long hair; you know how many people had preserved him as a gayish wimpy guy. Wow are they mistaken, he's all manly, like prunes. Okay that was a bad simile but what ever, he had a very strong look jaw and he was way taller than me. I had to literally look up at him and glare; I didn't like people towering over me. I mean this body seems to be shorter than mine; I was 5' 6" this body seemed like 5' 1" like my friend. He wore his usual red, black, and gold armor.

"Who the hell are you," he finally said, I just smiled straightening my posture.

"Lucy mc-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-get-out-of-my-way," I replied, he just growled at my response. I know I shouldn't really back talk him since he's like a seraph and all that, but I just live to annoy people.

"Hmph typical of an elf," he said. That just really annoyed me, obviously I'm an elf at the moment, but does everyone I meet have to say the obvious. Of course being to stupid person who acts or talks before she acts I just had to open my mouth.

"Okay if you bitch about my species one more time, I am going to kick your puny half elf ass, you cherub." I yelled. He just stood there shocked at what I yelled at him, I'm not sure what I said shocked him but I could care less. Charging at him, with robin first I readied my mana for a Tech.

"**Beast," **I hollered as I ran straight at him, the shape of a lion's head appeared in the color of purple. Yuan finally got out of his shocked moment to jump to the side out of my way, just what I needed him to do. Not wasting any time I flung the door open and ran out into the hall way once more. Behind me I could hear some cursing, really I could care less I just needed to get out of here and fast. Turning a corner, I put my left hand on my right side burning from all the running I was doing.

"SHIT," I cursed as some Renegade soldiers rounded the corner and headed straight at me.

"Don't let her get away," Yelled the voice of Yuan's. I just groaned as I readied another Tech, I didn't stop what so ever.

"**Beast**," I called out as the lion's head appeared again in purple as I put my right shoulder first into the group of Renegades, crashing right into them several flew away from the impact. Skidding to a stop I put up my right arm to block the blade coming at me, boy was I stupid. It stopped the blade but it sure did damage my right arm, crying out in pain I switched my rapier to my left hand as I blindly stabbed it into the man's stomach. Pulling it out I let it clatter to the floor, I knelt to the floor my left hand holding on to my right arm, trying really hard to stop the bleeding.

"**Water Blade**," cried a kid's voice, to the side I could see little blades of water shooting out at a Renegade that was running at me. It caused the man to skid onto the floor into his other comrades. Trying to ignore the pain as much as I could, I tried to concentrate on a spell. It was working but very slowly as the battle was still going on, everything was such a blur I could hardly tell who was who. Holding out my good hand I let the frigid cold sensation spread from my chest to my hand then to my finger tips.

"**Icicle," **I said my voice sounded so, raspy and weak. Pricking my ears I could hear the ringing of the crystals erupting from the ground and then the scream of some guy. From that I knew that I had hit my mark, feeling a chilly breeze as someone got close to me I flinched.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. Let me see your arm," said the woman's voice, it was stern so I didn't object slowly lifting my arm towards the woman. My vision still a blur from all the pain, I hissed when I felt her hand on my wound.

"**First Aid,"** she said, I kind of felt stupid. I knew the spell first aid and yet I didn't use it what so ever. Guess the pain was getting to my head; the pain sort of subsided only leaving a thudding feeling in it.

"Uh.. Thanks," I said remembering my manners; slowly I got up on my feet. Finally being able to see, I looked around to see Lloyd. Getting really annoyed that he ditched me I walked up to him and smacked him in the head.

"Ow what was that for?" He said putting up his hands to protect himself if I attempted at hitting him again. I was, too, pissed to say anything that I might regret. So I just growled at him, making him flinch again.

"I suggest we get out of here," Some guy said, I was too mad to pay attention to who said it. Turning on my heels, I bent over to pick up my foil and sheath it in the loop of my belt. Walking through the hall ways, I kept my narrowed eyes on the path before us as we ran through the area.

Looking behind me to see the dead Renegades I realized that Yuan must have split before the Regeneration group got around the corner so as to not be seen by Kratos. Looking in front of me I found Genis, the little actor, his older sister Raine, the one who healed my arm, Lloyd, Colette, and the person who said it would be best to get out of here, Kratos Aurion.

Seeing Lloyd slow down, I kept my eyes in front of the path.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose you but I got distracted and lost sight of you so I tried to look for you but.."

"Oh stop with your excuses, I'm getting a real headache. If I say I accept you apology will you shut up," I said peevishly.

"Sure!" He exclaimed a bit too loud; I turned my head to him and glared. He turned bright red, mumbling sorry to me. It took a while, but thankfully Raine and Kratos were able to remember how they came in and get us out of this god forsaken place.

Unfortunately we were met with sand and more sand and the hot sun, I was starting to prefer the dark hall ways of the Triet base now. After a while of running through the sand; the sun thankfully was setting for us to get the whiff of cold air.

So here I was dragging my feet on the sand, me head down to my chest sighing. I would be complaining quite loudly but I think Lloyd's complaining was enough for me, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"I'm so hot" Lloyd asked for the hundredth time today in the desert. Getting quite annoyed, I just turned my head at him and glared.

"If you keep up with the complaining, _**you'll **__**soon be freezing to death!**__**"**_ I icily exclaimed to him, not even waiting for his reaction I turned my head to continue my trudging along in the desert. After a few more hours of walking, I didn't hear a single peep from Lloyd and we finally came to Triet.

I brightened up at the sight of the village, bounding off to the village with new renewed energy I threw myself at the stone floor of Triet. On my knees I put my hand up to the sky and started to cry, real tears falling down my cheeks.

"_**HALLELUJAH, OH THANK YOU FATE!!!!!"**_ I exclaimed putting face down to the ground so I could kiss the ground.

"Uh Professor, is Yomi going to be okay," I heard the distant voice of Lloyd; I could care less what he had to say all I wanted to do is kiss the dusty floor of Triet.

"She may be experiencing some Dehydration that could have caused delirium," Raine said in reply. Is she calling me crazy?

_**Evelyn Dark: **_Hia, I'm doing another cliff hanger but not much of one to be exact. I know I kind of skipped ahead, but again I'm just to lazy to keep going ^^;.

_**The Fire Temple**_

"_THE PHAAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS HEEERRRE, INSIIIIDE MY MIIIND," I sang, trying my best for it to sound nice. Well if it did or not I got the Tiger cat thingy fire guardian's attention from Lloyd. For a moment there, I just grimaced. Regretting opening my mouth._

_**㹏**__**--**_**Ren'ai, Pi-su, ken Koudou****_--_****_㹏_**

**_㹏_**--Love, Peace, and Justice--**_㹏_**


	4. The Fire Temple

_**Disclaimer: **_I, Evelyn Dark, do not own Tales of Symphonia.

_**Evelyn Dark: **_I'm sorry if it's been such a long time since I last posted, but I have pretty good excuses. 1.) My internet was having technical difficulties that we could not identify 2.) The internet guy has no clue what he is doing and 3.) He thought our DSL contraption was broken. Please it wasn't, what an idiot.

'_**OoO'**_

╫_**Written in Stone╫**_

_**Written by: Evelyn Dark**_

_**«Chapter 4»**_

_**The Fire Temple**_

'_**OoO'**_

After my few moments of kissing the ground I got tired of hearing Lloyd asking my why I'm kissing the ground. Getting up and whipping the dirt from my lips I turned around to glare at Lloyd.

"I'm not crazy," I said before turning around and walking away. Taking my way towards the inn I thought it be best to check in and get a room before those people get the good rooms. Rummaging in my little Gald bag I got out silver Gald which I think was 100 or 500 Gald, oh well if it's 500 she just gets a tip. Handing over the Gald piece the woman went back to a set of keys and got one out giving it to me.

"Have a nice night," She said monotony, giving another weak smile I grabbed the keys and looked at the wooden key tab that showed my number.

#3

Hearing the door slightly creek I freaked out and ran up the stairs to room #3, having my hand on the door knob I was interrupted by Lloyd's voice. I silently cursed to myself, he's the last guy I want to see right now.

"Hey Yomi, I never got to ask you why you're here?" He said, turning around trying to put a bored look on my face I looked at his smiling face and his entourage.

"I came here to sight see," I said sarcastically, and since Colette is such a blonde she actually didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Really! Well we are going to the Fire temple to regenerate the world," She replied with a happy smile on her face. Raising an eye brow I took my chance to hike up my likely hood of joining the group.

"Is that so, then you wouldn't happen to be the Chosen of Regeneration; since you're wearing priestess clothing." I said, hoping that her clothing really is priestess clothing.

"Yup, I'm Colette Brunel." She said very happily, with that smile still on her face but I think it's gotten wider. Greeeaaat. Stepping from behind Colette came Raine, with her orange elven clothing, her black pants, and really strange silver boots.

"So you are Yomi?" Raine asked. _What are you deaf, didn't the red guy already say my name. _Instead of saying that I just nodded. "Hmmm… I would like to thank you for aiding Lloyd at the times you two were together in the Triet Base."

I just shook my head at her thanks.

"Nah, I should be the one thanking you. If you guys didn't come any sooner I would be dead now. Another lesson I've learn, don't put your arm in front of a swinging sword unless you have something to protect you arm like a shield or gauntlet." I said with a nervous laugh, my arm still aches.

"Yes well you magic was quite helpful," she said, looking at the guys I could have swore they cringed; even Kratos okay maybe just a twitch. Must have been pretty spectacular, I'll ask Genis about that some time later. While Raine and I were talking Colette was able to sneak up on me and take my arm in surprise.

"Would you like to come with us to the Fire Temple?" She asked really sweetly.

_Score, this is my chance._

"I wouldn't want to be much of a bother," I said, trying to make it seem that going to the Fire Temple wasn't on my mind or that I want to join their little rag tag group.

"No you won't, I heard from Lloyd that you pretty much took on those Desians on like a pro and that you took on most of them," she said with a giggle. I couldn't help but blush at the praise; it isn't every day that I get praised for killing or knocking out a bunch of half elves. Now that I think about it, I kind of feel a bit of regret for doing that; then it's gone in a flash. I can't really feel any sadness or remorse for someone I have never met or gotten to meet personally.

"It was the adrenaline," I mumbled in embarrassment.

'_**OoO'**_

So after a few minutes of talking it was decided that they would allow me to come, but I have this aching feeling that it won't turn out as I plan it to. And it also happens that since there is only three rooms in this little town inn, that I was so gracious to allow someone to sleep in the same room that I paid for. Not that I don't regret being hospitable it's that who I was pared up with, I would have thought that Raine would have the decencies of at least letting me sleep with someone that's the same sex. But of course she doesn't trust me with the chosen, nor does Kratos—bastard mercenary. Then there is the fact that she rather be the one to share a room with Colette and instead having one of the boys and a bastard mercenary. Then there's the fact that she doesn't trust Kratos to be with either boys—guess she thinks he's a child molester as a side thing for pleasure, and he prefers boys—so who's left with the bastard mercenary. If you guessed me then you just won the lottery prize of a million Gald.

Yeah that's the situation, so here I am laying on my bed after a heated glaring contest between K-Man the boy molester. Of course being the competitive person that I am, I just have to do my best in winning the contest. So after many uses of my 'evil' glare and his use of the 'Aurion' glare, I came out victoriously by cheating.

Yes! Out of nowhere I just had to holler rice cream ball that made even the stone cold seraph blink, grinning victoriously I flipped onto my bed keeping my back with him. Let's just say that our little encounter won't stop me from being on his 'kill' list.

So I'm just laying thinking over my little adventure, even though thoroughly tired my mind just won't stop turning over everything that I've done so far. It's not that even though my mind is turning over things, I still wouldn't be able to go to sleep after anything. I just happen to have this problem that I have to lay in bed for like two to three hours before my mind just shuts down for the night.

So why not just relay over things that I've done and review them. Looking over things that I did wrong and how I could fix it or things that I just didn't notice at the moment. Really strange I know, but if I don't think about it now it will haunt me every waking moment of my entire life.

I just happen to have this problem where I can remember all the horrible things that I have done, things I'm not really proud of; yet I can't really remember much of my good moments in life. I mean I even remember the time when I live near Seattle, Washington.

My mom was driving my sister and me somewhere on a red bridge. Then out of nowhere the lights of huge semi just came out of the fog that was covering the bridge, thankfully my mom swerved from the wrong lane to the right one. That folks was my little brush near death, and I was only about 4 years old.

Pretty remarkable for someone to remember stuff from when they were only 4 years old or maybe 5; somewhere around there. So I just laid there trying to remember those color hues during my times at the Triet base, the white misty place that I met Fate, that thing that tackled me in the forest near my home, how I called Yuan a cherub, the Rheaird……

_Wait I called Yuan a cherub, that's why he was shocked. Crap, crap, crap, crap. I just totally gave away the fact that I know he's an angel. He's not going to let me live that's for sure, especially since Kratos came to my aid…Okay he didn't really come to my aid, but it doesn't matter I'm in cahoots with the Regeneration Group. God how stupid can I be, I have to watch my back……_

I feel so stupid at that moment, because the synonym for Cherub is angel and seraph. How I know that, well I kind of really got bored and started to read the thesaurus. The upside to it is that I know some pretty cool words that just mean average normal words people say every day. The down side is that because I knew the word I carelessly used it in the right sentence form and meaning. Now I got a 4, 000 year old Renegade leader whose best friends to my roommate, who I'm sure wants to kill me. At least that's what I think anyway, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared for the worst. Who am I kidding; I can't even image the things the man could be thinking now. Now I definitely can't go to sleep. It took a few couple of hours before I finally slipped into blackness as what I call my deep sleep, me just closing my eyes and laying down is my light sleep.

'_**OoO'**_

Finally drifting back to my light sleep, I just laid there listening if my roommate was still there. Hearing nothing I groaned as I got up and looked at his neatly made bed, decided it is best to get up and be nice by doing my bed. If I didn't do I, it would bother me the whole time, I don't do my own bed but when I'm somewhere else I just have to clean up messes I make or be very neat. Too bad I couldn't be like that at home for my neat freak mother's sake, she may have a thing for cleanliness but she rocks. Even though she looks like a sweet fat woman, she is quite the opposite, at least to me; always insulting me all the time. I guess that's where I get it from, who knew.

Exiting from my room I walked up to the jubilant woman at the counter, I just got a dull look from her again as she went back to looking at her nails. I decided that I would ask if she knew where the Regeneration group went, instead of wasting my time by looking for them myself.

"Um… Excuse me; do you know where the Regeneration Group is?" I asked as nice as I could. Looking up at me after a few minutes, minutes that I could be using that she just wasted; she just blinked before going back to examining her nails.

"The Chosen's group left like an hour ago for the Fire temple, they woke up about 2 hours ago and started to have a very heated argument. I'm surprised you slept through it." She said monotony, my eye twitched in agitation.

"DAMN THOSE TWO!" I yelled slamming my balled of hands to the counter, I bet they were having a heated discussion about me joining them. Raine and Kratos will be a serious problem, but if I have some good logical reasoning they can't say no. If I can get the Chosen to verdict for me, I might have a chance. Guess I have to save some more asses to convince them that I will not kill them, hurt them maybe but not kill.

"What is the direction to the Fire Temple," I asked her very peevishly, using my 'evil' eye to intimidate her into talking; hopefully it would work. She just looked a bit startled and thankfully answered my question.

"If you go out into the desert and go around Triet you'll see a huge cliff on the horizon. The Fire Temple lies below it."

"Thanks!" I yelled, running out the door and into the streets of Triet. Right now I need to pack up or I might seriously die of dehydration in the desert. I have a feeling it's going to take me a while. So hitching my way to the stalls, I got rid of the perishable foods that was wasted and bought some more bread and lots of water bottles. Just about 5 bottles, I won't be that thirsty; thanking the guy at the stall I stuffed my food in my messenger bag making sure that the wing pack was still hooked to the side of the bag and headed for another stall for a blanket. I can sleep on the floor flat just fine but I'm gonna need a nice warm blanket for the cold nights in the desert. And the guys in my school say that reading is a waste of time, were else do I get my information on things or places that I might have never met or been if I wasn't sucked into this place. Last stall I hope to go to before heading off is the armor place for some gauntlets, because my last little wound isn't something I can forget. Getting some for my lower legs just for the heck of it I put them on, getting the feel of them before heading off out of the gate.

"Fire Temple here I come," I said as I looked out into the Triet Desert, breathing in the desert smell all ready regretting doing this. But once I set my mind to it, I can't chicken out I've got something at stake here. I was already starting to miss my friends, and they aren't that hard to miss.

'_**OoO'**_

God I hate the desert, I can't wait until I get to Palmacosta. I love humid, wet, rainy, breezy, okay scratch breezy. I don't like the wind, not ever since a certain Christmas parade the wind would not stop blowing. No matter how many times I yelled at whatever god that controlled the weather; either the GOD or Zeus. Not that I'm saying the Roman god is real or anything, but if he were; I'd be pissed if some teenage kept yelling at me about the weather and yelling threats. So I'd be evil and just make the wind worse. I swear every time I yelled it just got worse, then after a few moments it would settle until I got mad again and yelled. That was before the parade route of course, we don't talk when we march; very unprofessional.

So I was pissed, it was suppose to be a nice weather; not a single snow in sight. The wind was pretty bad, I kind of felt bad for the banner peeps. Since they had to push the banner against the "I blow over a flute player' kind of wind and that flute player was me. I wonder how Mrs. Lovington was doing pushing our handicap. Whoa getting, too, far from the topic at hand, the point is I loathe hot weather.

So keeping my eyes on the big huge rock cliff, that should have the fire temple against; as the woman from Triet said. I trudged along the sand, squinting because the sun was starting to get into my eyes. Okay was it the sun rose in the East and set in the West or was it the other way, either way I'm either going East, West, or because of some deranged way the sun either sets in the North or the other place.

Hiking my pants to my belly button I picked up my pace. The reason I did that was, because I seriously need a belt.

_My spider senses are tingling!_

Stopping for a second I looked around, that feeling of someone watching me hanging over my like a curtain. Sweet I made a simile, anyway; looking around for a few moments I heard the crunch of the sand and twirled around with my leg out for a kick. Leaning down to let my leg go high I put my hand to the ground to support myself.

"Gah!"

"Don't make me Kung Fu your ass!" I yelled going into a crane position, which I only know from playing SoulCalibur 2. I stayed there perfectly, for only a few seconds before I stumbled to two feet. Glaring at the person on the floor, I felt like doing one of those anime sweat drops at the moment. There on the floor was laying a perfectly harmless man, who looked more prepared for this desert trek than I did.

**Angela has just earned the title**

_**Knock out trainee**_

**She's good, but she knocks out the wrong people.**

Sadly my back kick, I think that's what I did, knocked the poor man out. Looked about 23, relatively young man to be walking around here, and weaponless. I'm younger than him; big deal I have a special duty to do, I can do magic and I have a cool pointy stick.

Grimacing a bit, I bite my lip in nervousness as I walked around the guy and knelt down beside him. Putting two fingers to his neck I sighed in relief when I felt a pulse, good thing I didn't kill him. Not wanting to leave him here, I started to pace while I thought of what to do.

_Now then what to do with this guy, I could leave him here to die and be eaten by the monsters around here or I could wake him up then leave him here to fend on his own. I like the first one buuuut; it's not the right thing to do. Now then how to wake him up……. A ha, I can use that water spell. ……………………………….. As soon as I remember the name for it. Crap………Water spout… Water ball… Water blade… YES! That's it Water blade, now then I could use that, but I'll have to dull it down as to not drown or kill him._

Walking backwards a few feet I put my hands in front of me as I closed my eyes trying to imagine calm flowing water, letting that nice cool flowing liquid go from my chest to my hands I opened them to get a glimpse of that purple color as I casted Water blade.

"**Water blade**." I said trying to make my voice seem calm and gentle, just like I want the water to be. Right from my hands spouted water, which drenched the man. After a few seconds he started to wake.

"Heeeyy …Stop!" he hollered, spitting out the water that got into his mouth as he attempted at stopping the water with his hands—like that's gonna help. Doing as he commanded I shut the passage of the cool flowing liquid from my chest to my hands.

I just stood there for a few seconds, as he whipped the water from his eyes. Rolling my eyes, which I seem to be doing a lot lately, I turned on my heels towards the cliff off into the distance.

_I have more important things to do instead of deal with this hooligan._

So I kept walking my eyes trained on my destination, after a few minutes I started to hear the crunching of sand behind me. I bet it was that man, sheesh I didn't mean to hit him but he snuck up behind me. I have serious problems about that, but strangely I have this extra sense that lets me sense a person coming from behind me or anywhere really. Sighing I whirled around with a glare, startling the guy that I knocked out.

"Listen I'm sorry that I knocked you out, but I'm in a rush to get to the Fire Temple and you stalking me isn't helping that my _**spider senses are tingling!**__"_ I yelled at him, he blinked a few times at me in shock. I couldn't take this anymore; I'm very stressed at this moment so I turned on my heels before I really killed him this time. Well it was starting to get dark and I'm pretty sure that walking out here in the desert while it's freaking cold during the night isn't very smart since I won't be able to see the sand in front of me. So I kept going anyway until right about sunset that I arrived at a ruiness place. I could only guess that this is the Fire Temple, not a place that I would visit for sightseeing but some place I must go down to.__

Looking around a little suspicious I went to the little cellar entrance to the bottom part of the place, and pretty much the Fire Temple. Making sure to go down the steps safely I didn't want to fall down and damage myself, it's bad enough that after so many times of falling up the stairs in my school I still continue to do that. I'm not a klutz it's just that my foot always catches the steps and make me trip, anyway going down the room I found myself in a very well preserved place-- I'm sure that Raine gawked over. Walking through the halls totally in awe, only when I heard the rumbling of a battle and some yells did I remember that I have to go help them fight that tiger dinosaur fire thingy. Gosh I don't remember the guardian's name, I'm not that good.

Rushing through the halls to the still open door, thank goodness, I ran to find the fire guardian swipe Lloyd into the wall with its tail. Raine was busy healing Kratos' wounds, and Genis was helping Colette up who also looked pretty beat up as well. So Lloyd was all alone to fend for his own, everyone too busy to see that the fire guardian walking over to the unconscious form of red to make the finishing blow. Totally freaking I did the only thing that I could think of to catch its attention from Lloyd.

"THE PHAAAAANTOM OF THE OPERA IS HEEERRRE, INSIIIIDE MY MIIIND," I sang, trying my best for it to sound nice. Well if it did or not I got the Tiger cat thingy fire guardian's attention from Lloyd. For a moment there, I just grimaced. Regretting opening my mouth for the moment, because sure enough I caught the fire guardian's attention. Freaking out for a second, it was thankful for my fear driven reflexes to kick in for me to dodge, with a scratch or two from his horn things that he shot out at me—talk about rude.

_Main weakness of fire is water and ice, most likely to make a mark would be ice. Thank you Pokémon._

Thinking over that for a second I was lucky to come up with a quick spell, because I doubt my rapier would do much harm on the thing. Planting my feet firmly on the floor I put my hands in front of me as I concentrated on the spell. Feeling that strange purple hue on me, I let the icy cold chill fill my chest and pushed it to my hands directing my eyes on the ground underneath the guardian.

"**Icicle,**" I yelled with much strength and gusto, soon crystal white ice erupted from the ground under the guardian enough to get the thing. Sadly it didn't kill him, just gave the thing a flesh wound—in not the most comfortable position. Clenching my teeth I got mad again, everything here is starting to make me mad. I guess my little long trek through the desert took a lot out of me, and totally took out the strength of my spell or I just plain suck—I'd like to go with the first one.

Then right there a sharp pain erupted in my head, jerking around I put my hands to my heads in hopes of lessening the pain; no such thing. It was so painfully my vision was starting to black out and I could feel my legs giving out on me.

_No not now, not in a middle of a battle. I'm going to kill myself and my chance of going home. Why now!_

**GET OUT MY BODY HUMAN!**

And that was the last thing I heard before going unconscious, talk about suckish.

'_**OoO'**_

_**Evelyn Dark:**_ OOOOooohh a mysterious voice, whom could that be. Will Angela be able to find a way into the group, will she survive this ordeal, and what did that mysterious person mean by, get out of its body. Well tune until next time as we experience the truth, mysteries, and the untold tale of time.

'_My spidy senses are tingling' © Spiderman™_

'_**OoO'**_

**_OMG!_**

**"__****Hello!" **

**__****Looking around to find the source of the 'Hello' I nearly stepped on Noishe's tail. Backing away quickly I put my hands to my mouth and gaped.**

**"__****I'm soooo sorry, Noishe. I didn't know you were there," I said apologetically. **

**"__****You should be! I've already had that klutz of a chosen step and fall on me all the time****_! I don't need to be misused anymore!"_**

'_**OoO'**_

**_㹏_**--**Ren'ai, Pi-su, ken Koudou****_--_****_㹏_**

**_㹏_**--Love, Peace, and Justice--**_㹏_**

**____**

**_Chapter music suggestion_**

**_Long Way to Happy _**

**_By: Pink_**

Page | 9


	5. OMG

_**Disclaimer: **_I, Evelyn Dark, do not own Tales of Symphonia.

'_**OoO'**_

╫_**Written in Stone╫**_

_**Written by: Evelyn Dark**_

_**«Chapter 5»**_

_**OMG**_

_**㹏**__**—**_**Oh My Gnome****_--_****_㹏_**

'_**OoO'**_

"OMG, that HURT!" I said, backing away from the crazy elf. She's a treacherous little shorty, and she's kicking my ass. So what's the best thing to do when someone is trying to kill you with her bare hands; you run like hell. So that's what I'm doing, or trying anyway: short, dangerous, agile, and quick is what she is I might add. So she was able to scratch my already scratched up face. I don't know how it got scratched up, but it did even though it didn't hurt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my body, and how dare you injure it. Fate I will not concede, not with a human." She said, her silver eyes flashing dangerously. Oh my Gnome, she needs to take a chill pill. It's not that I asked for this either, I just got stuck in her body without being consulted with either.

"Now now Yomi, do not hurt Angela. I purposely put her soul into your body for a reason." Fate the goddess of time said, like that was going to help. She took another lung at me despite what Fate said. Flinging myself to the right I was able to dodge her right punch, only to find her foot to my face.

"If you have a reason for putting the likes of her in my body, you better give that reason now before I kill her soul!" she said, slowly making her way towards me. I just kept my hand to my nose, afraid that it was broken even though it wasn't broken.

"_**STOP!" **_

Just then an invisible wall appeared between us, how did I know that? Well let's just say that Yomi walked into something pretty hard, so I had my suspicions.

"I have my reasons, now sit down, shut up and listen while I explain for my reasoning. And after that you will apologies for your childish behavior." She said with great command. Boy if she called that childish behavior, I was afraid what she would consider Yomi's true anger. Oh and that was the definition for Fanfare that one of my subs used, sit down, shut up, and listen. The loveliest definition that anyone could come up for Fanfare.

"I will not," she said crossing her arms, and sticking her nose into the air.

_**Yomi has just earned the title**_

_**Bitch from hell**_

_**She's not the kind of person you want mess with when she's feeling 'childish'.**_

'_**OoO'**_

"Okay let me get this right, I'm pretty much stuck in Yomi's," I pointed at the crazy elf that attacked me before, and after close examination found that she looked a lot like the body I was in. "body until you can get my body over here, and my body at the moment is under crisis moment. Cause apparently, in order to 'sever' my soul's links to my body you had to almost kill, not kill me but have me at the brink of death."

Ohh I was steaming mad, I was literally glaring at Fate. She's obviously trying to have me killed, so when she was able to explain things, she even mentioned something about how our soul image shows the condition of our bodies. So for example if someone died and they had this huge gash on their shoulder, as a spirit they would have a huge gash on their shoulder, yet they can't feel it. So when I asked for a mirror, I nearly screamed. My face was a mess, I had this huge cut on my right eye and two slash marks on my left cheek; and those cuts did not look good what so ever. I was missing a big huge chunk of my right thigh, it made me look like Gregory House, and my arms were covered in cuts and bruises. Despite that they didn't hurt one bit, nope and I can see out of my right even though as Fate had mentioned, my right eye on my body was blind. Just my luck, at first I just wondered if I would slowly go blind because I had -7 perscipted contacts.

"Hey how about we make truce and kick Fate's ass?" I asked Yomi with a side glance, she only glared at me in response. "Or just glare at me."

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you two, but you must understand if I didn't Lloyd would have died at the Triet base or the Fire Temple. If it wasn't for your fast thinking Angela, this world would be doomed for the Age of the lifeless beings." Fate said solemnly, I almost wanted to say it was okay, and the other half of me just wanted to tear her to ribbons.

"But I don't understand what I have to do with this?" Yomi said from her little perch on the tree branch. Yeah apparently this is the realm of dreams, so if you think of something it will happen. Like Yomi thought of a tree, and it just appeared; it was fucking awesome but I wasn't going to admit it.

_~flash back~_

"_THAT IS SO FUCKING AWESOME!!"Angela yelled._

_~end of flash back~_

Okay so maybe I did express my opinion on the matter, but that doesn't matter at the moment. I'm still PMSing at Fate, so I need to think of angry thoughts or I'll just give up and do as she says. I have had to just deal with a lot of crap, I'm that kind of person but I'm not going to stand for this shit.

"FINE!" I said with an exasperated sigh. Yeah I gave in pretty quick, it's just I wanted to so many things here at the moment. I mean I have always dreamt of crazy things that I would do I was here in Symphonia.

"You'll concede?" she asked surprised at my quick response. I just nodded, while Yomi frowned.

"Really what does this have to do with me?" Yomi asked once more, a bit more agitated.

"Your mana signature is the same as Angela's, and at the moment I was kind of panicking on how to get her here on time so that's why I visited you in your dreams and had you come here to Sylvarant. So that could house her soul until I could get her body here. But with her body damaged so much, I believe that when the regeneration group has escaped the Tower of Salvation will I be able to get Angela her body here." She said nervously, my gnome, I would think that she would be calm and collected like a goddess should be but she's being the total opposite.

"So Yomi's from Tethe' Alla?" I asked with jovial curiosity. Yomi just looked at me with a dead pan look and nodded her head. I pouted, and smiled wickedly as I got an idea. So using my imagination I thought of the tree being hacked by Presea's axe with one swing. So it shall happen, so there I was looking at Yomi as the tree all of a suddenly was cut clean in half and falling down with Yomi coming down with it. The look on her face was priceless; I wish I had a camera at the moment, so there I am laughing my ass off tears streaming down my face. Then there I go running like away from the deranged elf that was trying to kill me once more.

"CHILDREN," Fate yelled at us again, totally losing her nervousness from earlier. Yomi stopped and growled at me with a glare as she turned and walked back to Fate. I just stood there wiping the tears of laughter from my face, a few giggles still in my system. Mad did I love this place.

"So will you two work together or not," she said with an agitated look on her face. When she means work together she means me trying to keep Lloyd from being killed and Yomi just harboring my soul until we get to the Tower of Salvation.

"Sure whatever," I said cheerfully. I looked over towards Yomi and cocked my head to the side waiting for her answer. She had her arms crossed over each other and her face was hidden by her platinum blonde hair.

"..If I must… but Fate you better keep your promise," she said threateningly towards Fate, wow I think we're forgetting we're dealing with a goddess. Ah the hell with it, she's not much of a goddess anyway.

"So uh… do you know how to fight?" I asked hesitantly at Yomi, I mean if I'm going to do something about this and mostly be in control I at least want to know that one of use can fight properly.

'_**OoO'**_

I groaned as I woke up, stretching my stiff arms.

**You mean MY stiff arms.**

_She speaks!_

**Shut up, just remember that this is my body got it!**

_Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, I'm hungry._

I held Yomi's stomach as it grumbled in need to food, looking up at the sky I found that it was almost turning dark. I must have been knocked out for some time, probable only a day. Getting up shakily to my feet, I started to walk towards the smell of food.

"It seems you're awake, good. We can continue towards the Ossa Trails at morning then." The mysterious voice said, squinting to look over to the side to see Kratos just sitting over near a rock. Looking around I found that our camp was in the ruins of the top of the Fire Temple.

I nodded my head, feeling like crap; I'm sure that's what I looked like or Yomi for the matter, cause Kratos just looked at me with a raised eye brow. He seriously needs a scrunchy or something, I'm surprised he can even fight with all that hair in his face. I think I'll buy a scrunchy at the nearest shop as a joke for Kratos, yeah that sounds fun.

Slowly dragging my feet I made my way to the other people, to stop dead in my tracks and fine the Archeologist.

"Oh good you're alright," He said getting up and walking somewhat towards me then stopping. I think he's learned his lesson about getting near me.

"What. The. Hell. Is the noob doing here," I said drearily, half glaring and half still trying to wake up at the guy.

"That's right, you're malevolent," He simply stated before turning around back to his spot on the ground.

_I should cut out his intestines and wrap them around his neck a slowly suffocate him._

**My you sure are a cheery one.**

I grumbled and sat down next to Genis, and looked to the side at him with half open eyes.

"You look like the dead," He said.

**He has no idea.**

_Your face._

Your face is one of the best comebacks you can come up with if you can't think of anything else. I slouched in my sitting position, pulling me legs up to my chest and resting my chin on it.

"Please tell me there is food," I said, sighing with morbid boredom.

"It's almost done, you'll have to wait a while longer.. uh…?"

Yomi…. Hejinaka, Yomi." Yomi stated. I was too lazy to answer so Yomi did it for me. The Archeologist smiled, while I glared, he turned his face away back to his soup that he was cooking. I wasn't in the mood to ask why he was here, so I just got up and walked away from the camp hoping to have some alone time to pace.

'_**OoO'**_

******Walking around for some time I was so much in thought over what Fate had said that I didn't notice Noishe come.**

**"****Hello!" **

******Looking around to find the source of the 'Hello' I nearly stepped on Noishe's tail. Backing away quickly I put my hands to my mouth and gaped.**

**"****I'm soooo sorry, Noishe. I didn't know you were there," I said apologetically. **

**"****You should be! I've already have that klutz of a chosen step and fall on me all the time!"**

******I just stood there in awe, because Noishe was talking to me. Getting even more confused I slapped myself for good measures to make sure I wasn't dreaming this.**

**"****OW!"**

** What the hell do you think you're doing to my body?!**

**__****Well at least I know that actually happened.**

******Blinking a few times, since when she yells it really hurts my… I mean her head… oh whatever I'm just going to refer to this body as mine for the time I inhabit it. Kneeling down to Noishe's level I frowned.**

**"****Well I'm sorry Noishe; I'll tell Colette that she shouldn't be a klutz around you. How abused are you?" I asked politely, remembering that this protozoan is like thousands of years old from the beginning of this world. Noishe just scratched his paw on the ground; with his head down in a really cute manner.**

**"****A lot, I mean couldn't they at least consider that I'm an individual like them. That I grow tired like them and grow hungry from long runs. I mean even Kratos; my old friend doesn't even seem to acknowledge me these days…… WAIT! You can understand me…. Woops." I just grinned in triumph.**

**"****So is it a big deal that I can understand you?" I asked settling down onto the ground Indian styled. Noishe as well settling down, curling his green tail around his paws; it kind of made him look like an emperor or something like that.**

**"****Why yes, unless I make a mental connection with you two legers. I hardly know anyone who knows how to understand the animal language. Unless you're a wild mage, you'd have to be one to understand me at the moment." He said, cocking his head to the side to show his confusion; since animals really don't have those facial features to do that.**

"I suppose I am,"

_You never mentioned that you are a wild mage?_

**Oh is that the word for my ability to talk to animals, the name escapes me usually. Especially when you find out you have a human spirit in your body, making all the commands, and making you feel helpless.**

_Sheesh I'm not that bad…_

**You haven't had to share a body with someone like you who randomly thinks of stupid random things at the wrong times!**

_So my mind wanders sometimes, I can't help it. I think a lot!_

**Not enough on some occasions.**

Shaking my head from out little conversation, I got back to my train of thought after I remembered.

"Anyway Noishe, you mentioned that Kratos and you were old friends. That must mean that you have met each other before, but from Kratos says that his visit to Isalia was his first. So how were you able to meet him?" I asked, with full confidence. I just knew I had him, and that there was no way that he could lie his way out this because I know. Noishe looked to the side nervously as he thumped his tail onto the ground.

"There you are guys are, I was wondering where you two went," Lloyd said quite happily to have found us both apparently. I just glared at him, and looked at Noishe suspiciously then smiled. He may have been saved by Lloyd, but that doesn't mean I won't come back at him with the questions.

"So Yomi, how do you feel?" He asked with sincere concern, I didn't like it at all. It's nice that he cares and all but he shouldn't trust me, it wouldn't end so well with him.

"Just fine, thank you," I said as I jumped up from the ground dusting the dirt off my butt.

_Why the heck do you wear white, when we both know it's just gonna get dirty._

**I have my reasons, and they don't concern you.**

_Okay sorry, just wondering._

"Well anyway, the food is ready. The Archeomologist is actually a really good cook, but not as good a Genis. You should try his food sometime." He said as we both and Noishe made our way back to camp.

"Perhaps I will," I said with a small smile. I was silently laughing at his attempt at pronouncing and remembering the word for Archeologist. Dragging my feet still, weak of energy, I plopped on the floor next to someone. Looking to the side I found out that I plopped right next to Kratos, great.

Acknowledging that he was there I gave an absent wave, stifling a yawn and stretching only to grimace in pain. Putting a hand to my right shoulder and rolling it, I frowned as my muscles stretched in pain.

"Man I don't remember doing something to my right shoulder, it hurts." I complained; looking at the group I could see Lloyd go red while Colette and Genis tried to stop their giggling. I blinked in confusion, what happened while I was out and conversing with Fate and Yomi?

"Lloyd dropped you, where a rock punctured into your shoulder." Noishe said, as if it was a usual occurrence.

"He did WHAT!?" I asked a bit too loud to Noishe, while at the same time so did Yomi. She was not very pleased with that bit of information, its bad enough that she has me to care take her body while I'm in control. Everyone looked at me, as well as Kratos who just raised an eye brow with a questioning look. I just looked down and coughed into my hand nervously.

"Well where's the food, I'm starving!" I said smiling, clapping my hands together with a really nervous laugh. That was when I was happy that the guy that I back kicked came in; giving out the bowls of soup. Looking at the bowl that he gave me I sniffed it, looking at it confused at what was in it.

Looking around the camp, I waited for someone to eat it first and see how they liked it. Taking the spoon I put it in the bowl and started to stir slowly. Getting a spoonful of soup up to my mouth; looking out the corner of my eyes I gave sweep of my eyes to see if anyone was eating it. Seeing that no one was eating it but looking at me, I took a big gulp of the soup and let it swirl in my mouth to get a good taste of it before gulping it down.

"Could use some more salt, but not bad," I commented. Even though I felt weak, I was in no mood for eating so I let Noishe have the rest after a few more spoonfuls of it and headed back to my little sleeping bag.

'_**OoO'**_

After closing my eyes and just laying there on the sand with my nice gray blanket that was really warm I couldn't go to sleep. Nothing was on my mind, and Yomi was quite quiet; so she probable was sleeping unlike me. Getting up with my blanket around me, while I brushed off the sand from my already turning brown clothing I started to walk around the camp completely bored out of my mind.

Passing by the camp, since my area of sleeping was near some rocks away from the camp, I saw Kratos just sitting there fully awake. Guess the angelic curses could have their advantages, slowly looking at him I could tell that his eyes were on the red lump sleeping on Noishe's tummy like a pillow. Chewing on my lip just standing there looking at him, he turned his attention to me, stiffing a bit I looked away continuing on my little walk.

Feeling a bit of strength coming back to these limbs I slowly made my way to the out skirts of the camp to find the little dark form of someone I would think is Colette. Not even worried of disturbing her with my shoes scrunching in the sand, I stood still looking out into the darkness not even showing that I knew that she was there.

"You know, they say that no matter how long you live not one's life is long enough to count the stars." I said absently mindedly, I don't know how that just came up but when I looked at the stars it kind of felt nice. But soon as always my eyes strayed to the moon.

"Though despite that, the moon would be the most beautiful of all in the sky." I said, looking over at Colette with a small smile.

"Really, Lloyd likes the stars because they remind him of his dad, his real dad," she said.

"Is that so, we all like things because of memories that they remind us of, and how they greatly give comfort and joy to us," I replied, looking once more at the moon. The moon at the moment was a Waning Crescent.

"So why do you like the moon, Yomi," She asked, pausing for a moment I thought over my answer.

"Well I guess that it calms me, and shows the beauty of time. If you looked closer at the moon, you could see the many creators that had been made from the many stray meteors that hit it. Though despite that, she always shows that dignified look like a lady. I've always thought that the many phases of the moon were her turning her head to look around the world, sometimes turning her face from us as the full moon." I replied to her question, will full honesty. I really did think of that, like I had mentioned before I have a tendency to give names to unanimated objects and that I called the moon Lady Lunar.

"Wow! I never really thought of the moon like that, when you say it like that I kind of agree." She said looking up at the moon as well. Turning to her I put a serious look on my face, trying to be a grown up despite her being older than me.

"Yes, I guess so but shouldn't you be in bed. I know you probable can't sleep, but it's important that you get some sleep. The regeneration ritual will not be without tiresome roads, and brutal combats. We don't need the chosen to die from falling asleep during a battle, and when you put yourself in danger you put others in danger as well. There are many people here are willing to throw their life away to keep you safe, don't put their intention in vain." I said with a very serious calm tone. I know I'm kind of laying that thick, but she needs to know that if she doesn't think of other people's life intertwined with her; she could make a big mistake that could take a life. It's not that I care really, it's just that I know that Lloyd will do anything to keep his friend alive, meaning putting himself in danger as well as me because I have to save his ass.

Turning away from my thoughts, I heard some sniffles. Biting my lip I kneeled down to Colette putting my hand on her shoulder. I hated crying, because I never really knew how to deal with it.

"Don't cry Colette, I'm sorry what I said wasn't right to say," I said apologetically. She sniffled once more before whipping the tears from her eyes, with a shake of her head.

"No your right, I think I understand. Thank you for telling me that, I'm sorry if I worried you. Don't worry I'll go to sleep once I've got a better look at the moon. You really have inspired me about the moon, thank you," She said with a giggle, and a smile. Getting up and nodding back, I knew she was lying, she had that kind of fake giggle when she lied. I know she isn't going to get any sleep, because of her gaining some angel powers, it also cost her ability to sleep and dream like the rest of us. You know I should have just let her cry, because who know maybe the next seal will take her ability to cry away from her. To gain power is to give something about you away. To be truthful about it, being an angel I think doesn't have its great points.

'_**OoO'**_

When I woke up once more, after just laying on the ground with my blanket around me until I finally succumbed to my deep sleep last night, I just laid there listening to the sounds around me. The others were awake I knew that but I was just too darn lazy to really get up. After a few moments of just laying there with my eyes closed I say a shadow pass over my face. With quick reflexes that seem to be usual thing for Yomi's body, I caught the Archeologist's arm.

"How many times must I tell you, don't sneak up on me or come near me if you don't want to be injured." I said menacing with my eyes closed, opening them up I saw the startled look of the guy. How did I know that it was the Archeologist, quite easily really. After a while I was able to understand the many different mana signatures that Yomi had helped me to understand during my restless night. So when someone get's near me I can tell who it is, without hearing or seeing them; pretty cool huh?

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to wake you up; but I can tell that you were already." He said in a very squeaky voice. Letting go of his hand with a shove I rolled onto my side before bouncing to my feet with a yawn and stretching of my arms. Scooping up my blanket and returning it to my bag and putting all my stuff together into my bag. Putting the strap of my bag over my right shoulder I got out a water bottle and took a big gulp before returning it back to the bag. Checking to make sure I had my wing pack and all my other crap together, I strapped my rapier to my belt even though pretty soon I won't be needing it since Yomi's suppose to be teaching me how to use her body more properly. Sounded pretty sick I know, but apparently she knows Judo.

**I do know Judo.**

_Yeah I know, but when are you going to teach me?_

**Tonight while my body rests to regain its strength.**

Sighing I just shrugged as I made my way to the others, adjusting the strap of my bag I waited for them to finally realize that I was there while they had their little argument.

"But Professor, if it wasn't for Yomi Lloyd would be dead. She even weakened the Fire Guardian enough for Genis to finish it off!" Colette exclaimed. I was touched that she was defending my right to joint their little group, and actually wanting me to come with them.

"Maybe so Chosen, but its choice if she wishes to come," Kratos interjected. Finally thinking of butting in I stepped in with a sigh.

"I don't mind coming along, it just so happens that I wanted to visit the Mana Tower. I was wondering if the something I was looking for might be there, but I'm in no rush." I said smoothly. There really was something that did pop into my mind during my lying. I was wondering if there were any books on Fate. There just happen to be at some point here on this world that Fate was worshiped, so if that was the case there had to be some books of records on her. And where else to look for old records of books, why the Mana Tower.

**Perhaps so, it interests me as well.**

_Alright at least we're on the same page, but you're still a bitch._

**And you're still and will always be an annoyance.**

"Hmmmm, we wouldn't want to be trouble for you," Raine said thoughtfully, I bet she's trying to get rid of me. Not a chance, I'm sticking with you freaks whether you like it or not.

"Not at all, it seems someone has to keep an eye on Lloyd. He's seems, from what I can tell, to get into trouble a lot." I said with a chuckle. The guy sure does know how to attract danger; the guy's going to be the death of me.

"Then it's settled, welcome to the group Yomi!" Lloyd exclaimed; seeming to miss my comment before, or otherwise he would have turn the color of his jacket.

"Yeah yeah, just keep out of trouble for all of our sake," I said absently waving my hand.

"Well since its decided let us move on to Triet before moving on through the Ossa Trail," Kratos said monotony as he walked ahead taking the lead. Taking the back so everyone else was in the front I kept a wary eye on the Archeologist, I guess he felt my eyes on his back so he turned around for me to only glare. He immediately turned his head away from me as quickly as he could, I just grinned to myself at my accomplishment.

**Humph you're a cruel human.**

_I have to have my entertainment sometimes, or otherwise I would grow bored. And I think you don't want to know what I do when I'm bored._

**Ugh why can't this end any sooner, it's only been a few hours and I'm already tired of you.**

_You think you have it bad right now, well you might never know it could take a few months to a year or two for me to leave. Who knows, let's hope your lucky stars that it'll be soon._

'_**OoO'**_

_**Evelyn Dark: **_ I'm so happy this is my longest chapter I have ever done, like over 5, 000 words. Woot! Well anyway for those who have gotten this far, thank you so much for reading this. ^^ it warms my to know that maybe one of my readers likes this, that's the only reason I actually write this crap; mostly to entertain you.

'_**OoO'**_

_**Pain in My Butt**_

"_I don't have that big of boobs," The purple ninja whispered mostly to herself, but I luckily could catch it with Yomi's super awesome hearing ears._

_**Super awesome hearing ears?**_

_They are freaking huge man, they could pick up sound from a mile away!_

_I could hear and see her mentally growling and glaring at me, I only mentally smiled back at her._

'_**OoO'**_

**_㹏_**--**Ren'ai, Pi-su, ken Koudou****_--_****_㹏_**

**_㹏_**--Love, Peace, and Justice--**_㹏_**

**____**

**_Chapter music suggestion_**

**_Inside the Fire_**

**_By: Disturbed_**


End file.
